


The Engines New Adventure

by 18AudraBarkley68



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Other, Shock & Awe, learning what humans do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18AudraBarkley68/pseuds/18AudraBarkley68
Summary: After the last busiest days on the Island of Sodor, the engines wake up to realize they turned human. Will they overcome the shock of this new change? How will they adjust to the lives of being a human being?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

It was another busy day on the Island of Sodor and there was quite a lot to do the last couple of days and the following are going to equally busy. All the engines had to do extra jobs including their regular jobs. it was late in the afternoon and Duck had to do quite a bit more to do before he can return to the sheds with Donald and Douglas to rest. First he had to deliver troublesome trucks full of steel to the quarry. The quarry tracks were too old and worn and they needed to be replaced before an accident can happen. The trucks whined and groaned giving Duck some trouble.

"I don't want to go back to the quarry!"

"We've been there already!"

"Don't want to go! Don't want to go!"

Duck was tired and wanted to go back to sheds as quickly as possible and rest but he stuck to the Great Western Way of doing things. Especially dealing with troublesome trucks. He then gently scolded the trucks "No need to be like that. The sooner we deliver the steel to the quarry the sooner we can get this done so we can all rest." The trucks still grumbled and complained but they quietly agreed with Duck. The sooner they are done delivering the steel they can rest. Duck was pleased the troublesome trucks agreed with him. "You see? there are only two ways of doing things: The Great Western Way or the wrong way you silly trucks." Finally Duck arrived at the quarry with the trucks of steel and waiting there was Skarloey and Rheneas. Rheneas sighed in relief "Thought you were never going to get here Duck! Thought my boiler was going to explode with worry." Duck smiled at Rheneas and waited for the workers to uncouple him from the trucks. Skarloey slowly rolled forward and said "Thank you for bringing the steel. the engines and workers are worried something will happen on these old and worn tracks. "No need to worry about that anymore Skarloey! the new tracks will be set up and will be no accidents here." the trucks were uncoupled and Duck whistled goodbye to the quarry. There was one more job before Duck could head to the sheds to sleep. He had to go to Knapford Station and pick up tourists and take them to a hotel to sleep for the night. Duck raced along the track and thought of the next busy days. The tourists will stay on the island for a few more days before they can head back to the mainland and taking trucks to and fro to be loaded with goods to the castle and helping other engines whenever they needed it. Just the mere thought of all the next busy days made his wheels and axles ache but Duck trudged on the Knapford. By the time he got there it was dusk and it was beginning to get dark. Duck's cheeks were a bright rosy red and he hoped no engine noticed how tired he was but Edward and Thomas noticed how exhausted he was. Thomas and Edward just got done with the day's jobs and they were ready to head back to Tidmuth Sheds together.

Edward rolled forward and let out a warm welcome whistle. "Last busy couple of days hasn't it?" he said kindly. Duck looked at Edward and sighed "Indeed it has been busy Edward I just can't wait to get this last job done." Thomas smiled "Don't worry Duck! You'll be done with this job in no time." Duck smiled at Thomas and replied tiredly. "Thank you Thomas." All of the passengers boarded Duck's slip coaches and the station blew his whistle for Duck to head on his way. Duck whistled and went to drop off his passengers for their night stop. It took a little longer to drop off his passengers as usual but finally at his last stop, he dropped off a mother with a baby asleep on her shoulder and a young boy blonde boy clutching her other hand. Duck sighed and headed to Knapford shunting yard to drop off his slip coaches for tomorrow's passengers. On the way to the shunting yard he met Percy delivering the night mail. Percy smiled and whistled hello to Duck and headed hurried off in the opposite direction to deliver the mail before he was late. Duck finally reached the yard and waited for his driver to uncouple him. When they uncoupled him the slip coaches yawned and murmured, "Good night Duck. Sleep well."

"Good night Slippies." Duck whispered back affectionately. Duck named his slip coaches 'slippies' when he worked on the Great Western Railway a long time ago. Finally after a long day, Duck reached the sheds. Donald and Douglas were already in the sheds and Duck could hear them snoring gently. Duck went on a turntable and the turntable automatically tunned around so Duck could back up in this shed between the sleeping Scottish twins. He carefully backed up as quietly as he could but there was a small branch on the track behind him and when Duck rolled over the branch and it made a loud _**snap!**_ Duck stopped in time and waited if the twins woke up. Douglas groaned and opened his eyes sleepily but he was too tired to notice who or what made the sound.

"Hmm? Mmm-hmm." Donald groaned then closed his eyes then went back to sleep. Duck sighed in relief. He didn't wake them up. If you woke up these two from their sleep the twins are crankier than Cranky at Brendam Docks. He finally reversed into the shed and without a second thought Duck fell into a peaceful, well deserved sleep. But unknown to Duck, Donald and Douglas something was brewing in the air and their in for a big surprise when they wake in the morning. 


	2. Something is definitely wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Donald, Douglas and Duck wake up and find out they were turned human during the night. After the shock they must find out who or what turned them human. Along the way they discovery they aren't the only ones in the same situation.

The sun rose above the Island of Sodor signaling everyone to wake up. Donald and his twin brother was still asleep in the sheds until the bright sunlight hit them in the face. Douglas groaned and put his arms above his eyes shielding his eyes. Douglas woke up before his twin and Duck and sat up. He stretched his arms above his head and thought as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He slowly got to his knees and stood up slowly. His mind was slowly beginning to wake up. He then raised his hands slowly and turned them around and then examined his legs with wide horrified eyes,

(Scene zooms out to view the shed and its surroundings as you hear Douglas scream loudly in terror.) 

With a jolt and a flurry of arms and legs waving as they got up from fright, Duck and Donald woke up in terror. "Douggie what's goin' on? What's happenin?" Donald replied as he raced over to Douglas. Douglas's face was pale from fright and he took in quick shallow breaths. "Douglas, I need you to calm down and tell me what is the matter with you." Douglas finally pulled himself together and took in several deep breaths before he can speak to his brother. Finally he said in a calm but shaky voice. "Donald, look at yourself then look at me. Do you notice anything different?" Donald blinked then looked at his hands and his legs then turned his head and looked at his twin. Douglas was still pale but a rosy red slowly emerged on his cheeks. His black hair was messy but it was straight his hair was parted on the side of his face. He wore black jeans with a white line on either side, he had on a red vest with a red leather belt and a black jacket with a red and gold '10' on the top left corner. he wore shiny black boots that went good with his outfit. He then looked at himself. He had on the same type of pants and jacket only the vest was black to match his jacket and a red and gold number '9' was on the top left corner on his jacket. Donald then felt his hair. His hair was equally messy but his was a bit wavy and it covered the right side of his face opposite of his twin and he wore the same shiny black boots. Just as Donald had figured out what had happened Duck stumbled out and both twins turned to look at him.

Duck had on dark green tight pants that fitted him well and had a tight black long sleeved undershirt that fit him well. he wore a green vest that was the same as his paint work and on either side of his vest on the shoulders was a stitched '8' and on the back on the vest (which the Scottish twins couldn't see yet) was a large printed yellow and red GWR. Duck raised his eyebrows in confusion and raised a fist to his mouth and loudly cleared his throat to get the Scottish twins attention.

"Are you both done staring at me or did you finally figure it out yet?" Suddenly the twins looked away and a blush creeped up on their cheeks and yes they did figure it out. "Yes, we did Duck we turned human." Donald said as he raised his left hand to his forehead. "I don't know how but how? It's impossibly impossible to end up like this! Maybe we're dreamin'? Or is it a nightmare? I know we were exhausted but....?" Douglas said as he paced back and forth trying to figure out the solution but it wasn't helping either Duck nor Donald. As they were trying to figure out what happened an idea flew into Duck. "Hey, maybe Victor at the Steamworks can help? He might be able to help us figure this out."

"Good idea."

"Agreed."

The Scottish twins and Duck all agreed. It was time to go see Victor and Kevin at the Steam works. But how will they get to the Steam works? The only way there was by steam engine. Before they left the shed Douglas and Donald looked inside. "Hey look at this Donny!" Inside the shed there resting on the ground was three train engineer caps. The same ones used by all the engines' drivers and firemen. Two were black and on top of either cap was a shimmering gold plaque with a number 9 and 10 etched in each and the third one was the same only on either side of the cap was two circular gold plaques out lined with light green and etched in was a '8'. Donald and Douglas both took their caps and took the third one to Duck.

"Let's go to the Steam works. The three friends headed off to the Steamworks together.


	3. Starting our day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald, Douglas and Duck head off to the Steam works and discover there are other engines that have turned human. While There they meet with Emily and she explains along the way how and what humans do.

It wasn't easy to get to Steam works with three engines-turned-humans but somehow Duck had managed to get a fare on Bertie the bus. It came a shock to Bertie when he discovered that they turned human. They told Bertie what happened when they first woke up and they had to see Victor to see if could fix them and get them back into engines.

"Of course I will take you there, but I have to pick up other passengers but the Steamworks is on my last stop. You will have to wait till then."

"Thank you Bertie." Duck said politely. They boarded Bertie and they were headed on Bertie's route to pick up passengers. It took some time until finally they reached the Steam works. They waved goodbye to Bertie and he set off to pick up more passengers. Donald was the bold one when he approached the entrance of the Steam works. "Wait there a minute." Douglas walked behind his twin brother and he grabbed his arm. "How will Victor react when he sees us and tell him our story? He will think we lost our minds." Donald then yanked his arm out of his brother's grip and he straightened his jacket. "Don't be silly! Victor is a good friend of ours. He won't tease us." Deep in thought Donald thought Douglas made a good fair point:

_How will Victor react? Will he laugh at us and tell us to stop being silly? How will the other engines react and if they told the others they would tease and laugh._

Finally after some thought they decided to face the music and face Victor despite they will be laughed at or scolded severely for being silly or just ridiculous for making up a story. First Duck marched in with courage then Donald and Douglas followed suite. They tried to be brave besides still being scared of their friend's reaction. Inside the Steamworks it was still busy with workmen going back and forth doing jobs here and there but there was no sign of Victor or Kevin the crane anywhere. Until there was a man and woman that rounded a corner as they were arguing with each other and they looked completely displeased with each other. The Scottish twins never seen them before and they never worked here at the Steamworks. Douglas studied the man and woman more closely. 

The man was dark skinned and he had rich, dark brown eyes and bushy eyebrows and not too long brown hair with some streaks of gray tied up in a ponytail with a red hair band. There were some hair on the side of his face that fell out from his hair band that framed his face nicely. He had on a yellow button up dress shirt and over that shirt was a red vest and where the buttons are colored black and yellow like caution tape. He wore dark red workpants and he wore shiny black work boots that his pants covered the top part of.

The man also had a thick Cuban accent that sounded very familiar.

The woman was fair skinned and she had long shiny black hair that touched past her shoulders and she had on a green button up shirt with gold that was over the edges and pants were the same. Her green button up shirt was open to reveal a white button up shirt. Her boots were the same but hers had a bit of a heel so that way she looked a bit taller. In her hands she also was clutching a green cap and instead of a gold plate, it was silver and it had an old fashioned "12" on it.

Her English accent was familiar too....Is she one of the unfortunate engines to be in this form?

Finally the man sighed and brushed a strand of hair out his eyes and put it over his ear. He gave the woman a tired glare but then he noticed in the corner of his eye that someone was staring at him and he turned his head and noticed Douglas staring at him and the woman. Douglas's throat closed and his chest tightened.

He knew he would be caught but not this soon. The man turned and called to the woman. "Emily! It looks like we aren't the only ones with these changes." The woman turned and walked towards them in quick strides. She stopped in front of them and was studying his face with her hands at her hips then she glanced at the top of his head and stared at the number "10" on his cap. Her face immediately softened and asked "Douglas?? Is that you?" Douglas was more puzzled on who this woman was "Who are you? Are you Emily?" She rolled her eyes and scoffed and smiled. "Douglas you remember when we had to haul those heavy trucks and flatbeds full of steel and other building materials up the hill and while you and your twin were arguing about it and a giant snowball that you two caused derailed me? And me laughing at your stories through the pipes?"

Douglas's heart pounded. This woman's face looked so familiar and now she was telling him this story. She straightened her back and took her hands off her hips and looked behind Douglas and noticed his twin and Duck glancing at her nervously. "Duck! Donald! It's me, Emily!" They seemed unsure but as they approached her and they noticed it was her. "Emily? Is that you? What happened to you? What's happenin' to the rest of the engines?" Emily's looked sadly at all three of them and shrugged her shoulders. "Me and Victor were just talking about that."

"That was _talking???_ It looked like you two were arguing." Duck replied.

Emily scowled at Duck but she quickly relaxed her posture. By this time Victor had come over and was quietly studying his friends in concern. It was hard to imagine the five of them changing and yet Victor doesn't know why or how they changed in this form. Victor was deep in thought when someone behind him knocked over some parts on the wheel cart to the ground.

_ **BANG! SPLAT!** _

Victor grimaced and turned to see who made the sounds._ "Kevin!"_ Victor then rubbed a hand over his eyes as a young teen came rushing out. He had on a yellow button up shirt with black stripes covering the edges of the collar, sleeves and the bottom edge of the shirt. He wore black work pants and he also wore black boots like Victor. he had freckles that decorated the top of his cheeks and nose. He was a dirty blonde with dark chocolate brown eyes that looked at Victor innocently. His pants were covered with light green paint and his hands were covered with machine oil. "Sorry boss! Slip of the fingers." He then proceeded to show Victor his oily hands when he turned around and stared at the others who stopped talking and were looking back at him. Kevin then frowned. "More engine-turned humans?" Victor then sighed then walked over and placed a comforting hand on Kevin's dirty blonde hair and gave it a gentle ruffle. "Yes, I'm afraid so Kevin." Victor then turned around and rubbed his hands together "_Lo siento mis amigos_ but I can't help you here." Victor turned and looked at Emily and an idea hit him. "Emily! Why don't you find out what happened? Me and Kevin must get back to work." Emily nodded and ushered the twins and Duck out of the Steam works. "Thank you anyway Victor! We 'll let you know anything if we find any clues." It wasn't long when the four of them walked out when they heard Kevin drop something else in the Steam works and Victor's shout.

_ **KLANG! BANG!** _

"Ughhh, _Kevin!"_

"Sorry Boss!"

While they waited for Bertie to come back to pick them up. Emily heard a loud rumbling sound behind her. She turned around and saw something that was quite amusing. To her anyway. It was Duck. His cheeks were a bright red as he clutched the front part of his vest closed over his stomach. She let out a gentle laugh.

"Is there something wrong Duck?"

If anything, Duck's cheeks turned a darker shade of red and he said almost in a panic. "Yes, something is wrong. Something rumbled inside me! What is it?"

Emily put a hand over her mouth and giggled. "Oh, that's your stomach Duck. It just means your hungry for food." When the word 'food' escaped from Emily's lips, Duck's and two other stomachs rumbled loudly. They put their heads down in embarrassment. Douglas then placed a hand over his stomach and gave it a gentle rub. "When will we get this so called food?" Emily smiled at Douglas and everyone. "Don't worry about it. There is a small restaurant close to the Steamworks where workers go for breakfast and lunch. Besides it will be a couple of hours until Bertie comes back. I'll take you there. The restaurant was a bit farther from the Steamworks and while they were walking there, Emily was telling of her morning when she woke up. "It was terrible when I woke up when I discovered I was like this. With fresh clothes and everything.' Emily talked with the three men walking behind her. They looked at each other and while Douglas and Duck were still trying to unsuccessfully stop their stomachs growling. "Until I had the same idea to visit Victor and while I was coming here from Tidmuth Sheds I when I felt something strange. My stomach was empty and it wanted food. Until I reached the restaurant there were people already there enjoying their breakfast. They gave me strange looks but then ignored me. The waiter asked what I wanted and I asked for scambled eggs with toast and bacon. I heard a man order it and so thought I would get it too and the man got his before me and saw he was about to dig in his food until he got a puzzled look on his face and asked for a cup of coffee with milk. I did the same too and the man looked at me with raised eyebrows but then he turned away from me and continued to enjoy his breakfast. Then my food came I was scared to take a bite but then I took my fork and stabbed a piece and put it to my mouth and it was delicious and ate everything on my plate until I had to pay. I told him I had nothing the waiter was furious and was about to throw me out but then the man stepped in and he paid for both our meals. He said I was a strange girl but he was pleased to help me."

They finally reached the restaurant and Emily stepped in first. The waiter looked up from the table and gave a disgruntled look to Emily and he hurried to fetch his notebook a nd pencil. He asked them what they wanted and Emily was the one who ordered them late breakfast. After waiting patiently for their food, it came to their table and Donald was the first one to pick up his fork and pick up a piece of sausage and give it a sniff. Emily motioned her fork to go to her mouth, she then pretended to put the imaginary food in her mouth then she pretended to chew. Douglas looked at her and gave a small scoff then did as Emily had done. Donald and Duck watched anxiously as he placed the fork near his mouth.The sausage had a delicious taste and began to eat with a relaxed and content look. Duck and Donald looked at each other nervously and they both picked up their forks at the same time and stabbed some egg and bacon and said at the same time "To good friends." and placed the forks in their mouths. The bacon was smoky and it was cooked to perfection and the egg had flavor to it that neither of them could describe. The toast and jam was delicious with the toast being a warm golden brown and the jam was crisp apples. All of the friends shared smiles around the table as they finished their breakfast/lunch. Once they were done the waiter came to table and Emily reached into her pocket and handed him the cash. The waiter was surprised but he walked off to put the money in the register and came back and gave her the change. Emily smiled sweetly at him and got up and got the twins to leave.

"Hey Emily? Where did you get the money?" Douglas asked as he went to try to give his twin brother a quick playful smack. Donald knew what he was doing and was dodging his hands with ease much to Douglas's and Duck's disapproval.

"Oh, umm Before I left the Steam works, Victor gave me some money. I guess he knew that we were going to eat here and he guessed you didn't eat anything when you arrived there."

Everyone looked at her then they nodded in agreement. Victor did know everything about Steamies. And humans too

"Let's wait for Bertie shall we?"

Emily then walked between the Scottish twins and took their hands and pulled them away from the restaurant. Duck was trying to catch up to them.

"Hey! Wait for me!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento mis amigos means I'm sorry my friends in Spanish if anyone is wondering.


	4. Trying to figure out clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with Emily on their team, it's up to them to figure out what has caused them to turn human.

It wasn't long until Bertie came to the bus stop close to the Steam works and was taking them to Knapford Station. Emily couldn't sit with the boys and had to sit on the opposite side of the bus. Finally they were off to drop off remaining passengers for the day. It wasn't long until the twins got bored. Donald got the window seat, Duck sat in the middle and Douglas had to sit close to the aisle. It was the second time they had to ride in Bertie and Douglas was fed up. He would much rather be in the yard and shunt giggling Troublesome Trucks or haul goods on flat beds.

Douglas looked cautiously to the left and saw Duck looking very content with his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips and having both of his hands close to his stomach and his right thumb was rubbing gentle circles on his full stomach. He looked very pleased with himself.

Douglas then looked at his twin brother who looked just as happy looking outside the window instead of pulling passenger coaches or hauling Troublesome Trucks shouting "On! On! On!" or "Pull back! Pull back!"

Douglas decided how to make the trip go by faster and how to entertain himself. He slowly raised his left hand and put all of his fingers down except his pinky. He then touched the number 8 on Duck's shoulder and was gently tracing it. Douglas then looked at Duck and Duck didn't make much notice of either twin sitting opposite him. While he continued to trace his number he began to quietly hum a very familiar tune. And it was Duck's theme song and Duck loved it.

(But don't overplay it or sing it to him in a annoying voice or Duck will hate you if you do.)

Duck's smile faded a little and stopped rubbing his stomach with his thumb. He twitched one of his eyes and without opening his eyes he whispered "You better not sing that song Douglas." Douglas was cross but then decided to sing another song just to annoy Duck. He continued to trace the 8 on Duck's vest and sang the lyrics:

_We engines think we are so clever_

_And so we like to bump the trucks around_

_We bump them in the sidings_

_We bump them in the yard_

_You better beware_

_You better take care _

_You better be on your guard_

Douglas turned around from the window and saw what his twin was doing. He decided to join in but he didn't trace any numbers on Duck's vest.

_Duck pulls the trucks along the line_

_He's happy and he thinks it's going fine_

_The trucks all start to moan_

_They rattle and they groan_

_Look out Duck!_

_Watch out Duck!_

_That's a warning sign!_

Duck was now frowning and his cheeks were a rosy red and now he has his arms crossed. Duck twitched his eyes open and looked at the twins sitting on either side with a annoyed look. Duck then looked down at Douglas's pinky still tracing his vest number. Duck then raised his left hand then gave his hand a _smack!_ Douglas flinched and pulled his hand away and was cradling it close to his chest. Donald saw what Duck had done to his twin and was about to smack Duck's hand until he stopped his hand mid-air. Emily was looking outside her window looking rather sad. She would rather be really useful instead of spending a part of her day in a bus with two troublesome Scottish twins and Duck and other passengers. Emily didn't mind Duck as he was well mannered and often kept to himself like days like today. She was trying to figure out what to do for today when she thought she heard someone singing softly across the aisle. Emily then turned around and saw Douglas trace the number 8 on Duck's green vest and humming his theme song. Then he stopped when Duck murmured something to him. Emily turned back around to look outside the window and then heard Donald and Douglas sing the "Troublesome Trucks" song. She closed her eyes and her eyebrows twitched in annoyance. She knew Duck would handle those two until she heard a loud _smack!_ Emily snapped her eyes open and turned around in her seat just in time to see Donald about to smack Duck. She gave him a stern look like how a mother or father would do if they caught their child about to do something mischievous. Donald saw her look and it was the same look Sir Topham Hatt would give them if they caused confusion and delay. He lowered his hand and then looked back out his window. Emily then looked at Douglas and he gave her an innocent look. Emily calmed her stern look and instead raised her eyebrow. Douglas frowned then also turned around away from her. Emily then smiled to herself. She sure knew how to calm these boys down.

Finally after a long while (to them anyway) they finally managed to get to Knapford Station. Douglas, Duck then Emily stepped out first on the platform then the other passengers got out after them. Emily took her hand and tried to straighten out her hair as she looked around to find someone she knew. She then spotted The Fat Controller across the platform surrounded by other engines firemen and drivers. They were trying to talk to him all at once but then she heard a familiar sound from his office.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Oh bother that telephone! Excuse me gentlemen..." The men stepped away to let him into his office to answer his telephone. The men then grumbled amongst themselves. Emily then approached bravely and tapped one of them gently on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at her. Emily let in a sharp gasp. _This is my driver. What is he doing he doing here? is he looking for her? _The man cleared his throat to get her attention. Emily then straighten her back and asked politely.

"What is going on here?"

"There is an usual amount of confusion and delay miss, some of the engines have gone missing. But don't worry Miss...?"

"Emily. My name is Emily."

"Funny. My engine's name is Emily."

Her driver then looked behind her and found out that the Fat Controller has done spoken with whoever on the phone. "Excuse me Miss Emily, but I must get back to speaking with Sir Topham Hatt. He then brushed past her and the other men followed. Emily scoffed and turned to walk back to her friends. Donald and Douglas were talking to each other in concern while Duck stood behind them and he looked rather upset but tried to calm himself. Once they saw her they walked to her and talked with with what just happened. Emily told them it was their drivers and firemen looking for them.

"Oh dear. What do we do now? Try to explain to them that we turned human?" Donald asked Emily. Douglas shook his head and put a comforting hand on his twin's shoulder. "Of course not. They would think we all went mad. Can you imagine the look on their faces that we were their engines-turned-humans?" Douglas and the others thought for a moment and agreed Douglas made a fair point. Their drivers and firemen would think they did went insane if they told that story.

"Alright now that we cant them that what do we do now?"

"I think I might know an idea how." a voice called behind them. They all turned around and found an elderly man there. He wore an old fashioned train conductor's uniform from the early 1900's. His suit jacket had two sets of buttons with a black bow tie and ironed black uniform pants that went nicely with his jacket. He had on an old cap from that era that fit snugly on his head and on the front of that cap had an old fashioned #2 engraved on the gold plaque and under that cap was thick grey hair. His face should've had wrinkles or signs of age but there were none. Except he had smile wrinkles next to his eyes and the corners of his mouth. Right behind him on the left was a beautiful young African woman. She had on a light orange modern uniform with the jacket and pants matching with patterns with green, red, blue and black pattern on the sleeves. Her hair was in braids with tiny colorful beads and her cap was rounded with the same decorations. Behind the man on the right was two twins that was smaller than Donald and Douglas they each had a mop of wavy dark brown hair and had on orange-yellow uniforms with name tags pinned on the right side of their uniforms cause no one could tell them apart. Emily couldn't believe her eyes. She thought the twins, Duck and herself had turned this way. "Edward? Nia? Bill and Ben? You too?"

Edward took off his cap and ruffled his grey locks. "Yes, it seems it has that we turned human for some reason. I don't have a single idea how though. I looked around here, Tidmuth Sheds and Wellsworth Station and other places too. It seems to me that only a few engines like us were affected and others were not." Edward fixed his tousled hair unsuccessfully and put his cap back on. Nia looked nervous and gripped Edward's arm. She then coughed into her fist and finished the rest of what Edward was going to say. "I told Edward that the rest of the engines and maybe the diesels have turned but so far only the steamies are affected. A few are still engines but maybe in a couple of days they will turn like this or remain the same we are not exactly sure yet." Edward gently wriggled his arm out of Nia's grip and wrapped his arm around her and gave her a comforting smile. "While we were out trying to figure out what happened we found these two." Edward then pointed with his left hand to the other twins behind them. Bill and Ben both looked unhappy and were gripping both Nia and Edward's coats trying to comfort themselves. Emily then looked at them and they did looked scared and stared right back at her. Emily gave them a warm smile and said in a warm voice. "Don't worry you two. Don't you know me? It's me Emily and the ones behind me are Donald and Douglas and Duck." Bill and Ben looked at them and looked down. Nia then put a hand on Ben's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Edward did the same for Bill.

Emily looked at them and an idea popped in her head. "Hey, lets work together to figure out this mystery, What do you say?" Edward and Nia and Emily nodded and agreed.

Donald and Douglas and Duck walked over to Emily and they walked together with Edward and Nia and went to find out what happened to them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to say that the designs for Duck, Donald and Douglas belong to asktrio 516. I love her fanart of them and they belong to her not me. If you wish to see her Tumblr link is here: https://asktrio516.tumblr.com/ @dilemmaart
> 
> Also the "Troublesome Trucks" song doesn't belong to me it belongs to HiT Entertainment


	5. Nighttime has Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night falls on the island of Sodor and Emily realized they need a place to sleep for the night.

Emily and Nia worked together while the boys went in a different direction to find something but they found nothing. They continued to find clues until the morning turned into a crisp afternoon. Nia looked up at the pink and blue cloudy sky and sighed. She sighed and went over to Emily. "Emily I think we need to stop for the day. I'm exhausted and we shoud find the boys and find somewhere to sleep.

Emily agreed with Nia. They need to find the boys and find a place to sleep. Suddenly Emily heard a strange sound behind her and the sound sounded familiar. The same sound she heard from Duck. Emily turned around and found Nia gently gripping her stomach and even though her skin was dark, Emily could see a rosy red blush rise up on her cheeks. Nia turned around and looked at Emily and turned back around making her dark braided hair with bead whip the back of her shoulder making the beads make a soft _click! click! click!_

Emily smiled and raised her left hand and touched Nia's shoulder as gently as she could. Nia turned around and gave her a small scared look. Emily sighed and gripped her shoulder. "We better go find the boys and find somewhere to eat and sleep for the night. And Nia? Don't worry we will find a way to change back." Without saying a word ,Nia hugged Emily. Emily was shocked when she did this. Nia is usually a strong woman and can keep her mind in check even when there is a problem. Emily hugged her back and after they were done, they smiled at each other and went on their way to search for the men and boys.

It didn't take long for them to find them. Donald and Douglas were arguing (no surprise) Duck looked truly fed up with them and he had his vest buttoned up with his arms crossed. Edward too looked fed up and he looked sad that they found nothing. On either side of Edward, Bill and Ben took Edward's hands and they looked like they were about to cry. Edward was trying to comfort the twins, stop the Scottish twins from arguing saying 'You're scaring Bill and Ben!' and trying to get Duck to help with both twins but Duck was too cross to pay attention. The women saw this and they turned to look at each other then went to figure out what was wrong. As quick as they could they walked towards Edward and the others. Nia spoke first before Emily. "What is happening here?" Donald gave a small huff and scowled at Douglas while Douglas scowled right back at his twin. 

"I just figured that if we went to where we first started we might be able to find something but my brother begged me not to do that and decided we should at least anyway to ask anyone if they saw anyone or anything suspicious but...then we started to argue about it, nearly shouting at each other and then Edward tried to stop us. Duck tried too, but we told him to leave us be and we made him mad and....." Donald then looked down from Nia's kind gaze and took off his cap and scratched the back of head sheepishly. "Uh, Sorry Nia," Nia looked surprised and she put her hands to her hips "Don't tell me 'sorry.' Say sorry to your brother and the others here." Nia then grabbed Donald's shoulders and whirled him gently around so he was facing Douglas, Edward, Duck and Bill and Ben. They all looked at him and then Donald looked down and murmured what sounded like "I'm sorry everyone."

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Douglas asked

Douglas again murmured "I'm sorry."

"Your what?' Douglas then leaned a little towards his twin and then cupped his ear with his hand.

Donald's cheeks were bright red from anger and embarrassment that he was almost the same shade of red as James's red splendid paintwork. Then with a great sigh he apologized correctly for the third time. "I'm sorry okay? Now can we put this silly nonsense behind us now?" Donald asked his twin and the others. Edward looked very pleased with them. Bill and Ben didn't hide behind Edward anymore and both twins were smiling now that the Scottish twins had made up with each other and to them. Duck too looked happy and he didn't have his arms crossed anymore.

Emily suddenly frowned and then her face lit up. Nia then looked at her with a small frown. Emily then cleared her throat. "Hello? May I have your attention for a moment?" Everyone stopped and then looked at Emily who looked just as confused as Nia. "Since we haven't found anything on how or why we turned human, we need to go somewhere to eat supper and we also need to find a place to sleep. It will be dark soon and I don't want to stay out here." Douglas then had a questioning look and then asked Emily. "How did you know we need to eat?" Emily then pointed to Nia. "Nia's stomach was growling the same way with Duck's." Duck and Nia both blushed while Emily was saying this.

It took a while but after some time they managed to find another restaurant. Edward and Nia stepped in first and the rest followed them. Edward and Nia found a table with four chairs and Emily found a table behind them. While they waited for a waiter or a waitress, Edward picked up a glossy piece of paper and then he looked at it for a moment. After a few moments of thought he showed it to Nia who sat beside him. One look at Edward's face and Nia knew he was nervous. She then took the glossy menu from Edward and looked at it. The menu items looked delicious and the drink options looked good too. Nia then thought this is what humans like to eat and drink besides coal and water. Nia then noticed there are three menus on the table and she grabbed them and gave one to Edward and the other two to the twins. Bill and Ben both looked confused as they touched the menu and they each looked at their menu with not clue what it is for, "Nia? What is this thing for?" Ben asked while he showed her his menu. Nia smiled at the twins and told them people look at the menu and if they see something they would like to eat or drink on the menu they tell the waiter or waitress what they want and they bring your food and drinks to your table. The twins had bright smiles on their faces and they looked at the menu what they wanted. After Nia's explanation, Edward understood what the menu was for. He took off his cap and his gray hair shown and placed his cap on the corner of the chair behind him. After a moment after looking at the menu he decided to get a meatloaf with a fluffy buttery roll with rich brown rice and a tall glass of cold lemonade. Edward then faced Nia and she looked at him. "Do yo know what you want?" Nia smiled and showed him her menu and pointed out her choice. "I think this is a good choice, yes?" Edward looked at what she pointed at and he agreed. Nia chose a shredded chicken salad with a side of green beans and corn.

"What do you plan on drinking?"

"I think just a lemonade or a water. Did Bill and Ben order anything yet?"

Both Edward and Nia both looked at the twins. It looked like the twins already chose the same item on the menu. A grilled steak with a side of grilled onions with butter rolls and sweet tea to drink. Now the twins were whispering something to each other and they snickered and nudged each other in a playful manner.

Finally after a long while, the waitress came. She looked tired and was ready to collapse but for the sake of the customers, she must continue to serve them. Her chestnut brown curly bangs covered her eyes momentarily while she reached into the front pocket for her small notebook and her pen. Finally she pulled them out with her right hand and with her left hand swept her bangs away from her eyes. "What can I get you today?" she asked. Her eyes studied each one of them. Edward looked nervous but he spoke up first.

"A meatloaf with a roll with rice and lemonade and my friend here would like a shredded chicken salad with green beans and corn and she would also like a lemonade as well."

The waitress jotted down what they ordered and then she looked at the twins. Bill and Ben looked scared at the sight of the waitress but then Bill gathered enough courage to talk to her. "Me and my twin brother would like this." He then showed her the menu and pointed at what they wanted. She smiled and jotted down their order."Your food shall be ready shortly." She walked away from their table and she walked towards Emily's table. Bill and Ben sighed with relief. The woman scared them yet there was something very familiar about her. Her voice was also familiar too. Someone who dug clay rocks at the clay pits....

"Is there something wrong you two?" It was Edward who was looking at them with concern. Nia looked at them too after she saw the waitress leave Emily's table. She gently reached over and grabbed each of the twins' hands in her own. "Are you two feeling alright?"

The twins were surprised by Nia's question and they nodded at her. Nia smiled and gently tightened her grip and massaged their hands with her fingers. Edward softened his concerned look and looked at how Nia was interacted with Bill and Ben. They never misbehaved around her. (Except that time they hid a covered truck in the shunting yard and then Edward spotted it immediately and he said he will take away the empty trucks he brought for them. What would Timothy and Marion say to them if they brought no trucks to the clay pits? They scoffed and went to go Nia her truck muttering "Spoilsport." under their breath. Edward knew they were talking about him. "Hunt the Truck" was their game and he always managed to find the missing trucks.) Nia had some kind of motherly instincts when it came to them. Yes, Bill and Ben liked to play games and usually he would scold them and then they'll behave again.) Nia then stopped massaging their hands and placed them gently on the table and then looked at Edward. He had a daydreamy look on his face while he looked back at her. Nia then gently waved a hand in front of his face.

"Umm, Edward?"

Edward snapped out his daydream state and sat straight up in his chair. "I-uh, sorry Nia." He bowed his head down enough where the bill of his hat hid his eyes from Nia. Nia was surprised when he did this. She softened her eyes and smiled. "It's alright, Edward." Edward looked at Nia and he smiled back at her. Finally after their exchange of smiles, the waitress brought their drinks on a tray and placed their drinks in front of them. She gave the glasses of lemonade to Nia and Edward and sweet tea glasses to Bill and Ben. 'Your food is ready. I shall be back in a 'mo." She then tucked the tray under her arm in a swift motion and raced back to the kitchen. She returned after a few moments with two plates on a tray and placed them in front of Bill and Ben. The twins looked their food in fascination. They looked at each other and didn't know what to do. While they stared at their food, the waitress rushed back to the kitchen and placed two more plates in front of Nia and Edward. "Tell me if you need anything, okay?" "Yes, thank you." Edward said politely and she rushed to Emily's table. Edward went to look at his food and gently went to grab the napkin wrapped utensils and he unwrapped them. He glanced at Nia and the twins. Nia was smiling as she went to show them how to eat their food. (The twins ordered a ground beef stroganoff with a wheat roll and corn with broccoli with melted cheese with crushed Ritz crackers on top.) Edward grabbed the fork and slowly dug a corner of the meatloaf and slowly put the piece in his mouth. He chewed and smiled to himself as he dug into his dinner. After a few moments and a mishap with the twins.

"Nia, Ben drank my sweet tea!"

"I did no such thing! You already drank yours!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Calm down, both of you. "Nia scolded the twins. She had to grab the waitress to give Bill more sweet tea. While the waitress filled Bill's glass with tea, she gave Edward a little slip of paper. "You can pay over there." Edward nodded and took the paper from her hand. "Thank you, Miss....?

"Amara. My name is Amara."

"Thank you Miss Amara." She smiled while she walked off towards Emily's table with their bill. Edward went to the desk with his bill and gave it to another young waitress who looked bored out of her mind until Edward showed her his bill. She straightened her back and took the bill and looked at it and said the total amount to Edward. Edward reached inside his coat in the chest area and while he was fishing inside pocket, he found an old fashioned solid gold pocket watch attached to a gold chain and a well worn black wallet. He opened the wallet and handed her the money. Edward was surprised to find such items in his pocket. Not to mention a wallet with a fairly good amount of money in it. She took the money and with a small _ding!_ the cash register opened and she put the cash in and she took some ones and some coins and she gave it to Edward's outstretched hand.

"Thank you, sir and please come again." she said in a kind and warm voice.

Edward and Nia smiled at her and each of them took each of the twins hands and opened the door and walked out of the restaurant. It was very dark when they got out of the restaurant. Nia walked ahead of Edward and the twins and she bumped in a woman in a green coat. She out a small startled yelp and turned around so fast she nearly fell over in shock. "Hey! Watch where you're going! You nearly..!" She looked up and saw Nia and her group had already exited the restaurant. It was Emily and she looked happy to see them.

"It's about time you lot got here, we were just discussing where we should sleep for the night." Emily said while she picked up her hat from the ground where the women bumped into each other accidentally.

Nia straightened herself up and eyed Emily and her group. Duck was tired and let out a yawn, Donald and Douglas were leaning on each other's shoulders and they were having a tough time keeping their eyes open and Emily looked no better. Her hair was slightly messy and she had tired lines close to her eyes.

Nia smiled and took her hand in her own and smiled gently at Emily. "Where should we start? I suggest we find a place now before we're too tired to find somewhere to sleep."

"I agree."

Nia and Edward guided their groups to the nearest train station platform all eager to find a place to sleep for the night.


	6. Fan art of the characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is some fanart of the characters and its not mine. it belongs to asktrio 516 on Tumblr. She has a lot of amazing art of your favorite engines. https://asktrio516.tumblr.com/  
You have to copy and paste the link because for some reason I cant get the link to work.  
Also can someone help me pic the height and width of the pictures?   
Thank you!


	7. The First Night

It was beginning to get dark on the Island of Sodor and all the engine-turned-humans were tired. With full stomachs from dinner, they just wanted to sleep. Nia and Emily were trying to find a hotel or just anywhere just to get some shut-eye. Edward suggested a place next to Maron Station where he heard at the restaurant that a train was delayed on the way to Vicarstown. Nia and Emily agreed on that idea. When an engine was delayed or some of the tracks were under construction, the passengers usually stayed at a cozy motel overnight. Suddenly Emily frowned. She wondered how they were going to get there. She thought and an idea flew into her mind.

"Oooh, I have an idea! I just remembered something."

"Remembered what?" Nia asked arching her eyebrows.

"Victor."

"Victor?" Edward and Nia asked while they both looked at Emily with arched eyebrows.

"Look, just hear me out, I remember asking Victor if we could stay at the Steamworks for the night." Edward blinked then cleared his throat. "Yes, I remember a there is a spare room there. But we all can't stay there." He saw her confused look. "I'm afraid he meant you, Donald and Douglas, and Duck. I just don't think he has room for me, Nia, and Bill and Ben." That was a problem all right but Edward was right.

"Does that mean we have to go our separate ways?" Emily asked with a sad look on her face. Edward then nodded slowly. "I'm afraid so. Emily, But don't worry. We will see you tomorrow."

Nia then took Bill's and Ben's hands in her own. As soon as she did this however this she accidentally woke the twins up. While they were talking, Bill whispered an idea to Ben, who was unfortunately trying unsuccessfully not to fall asleep. "Look at the other twins." Ben woke up ande blinked several times trying to wake up then looked ad Donald and Douglas.

The Scottish twins were trying to find comfortable standing positions to sleep (unsuccessfully). First they tried to hug each other (maybe?) It was Donald who opened his arms slightly and Douglas raced in his brothers' embrace and he rested his head against Donald's shoulder close to his neck. Every time Douglas inhaled gently, Donald complained loudly that he was sending a tickling sensation down his spine. "C'mon Douggie, stop that. You're ticking me!"

"I *ehmm* am not doing anything Donnie. Now please stop your shifting and moving. I'm tryin' to sleep here."

Donald looked completely displeased but complied with his brothers' wishes but then a wicked grin spread on his face. He moved his right arm gently as he could to not disturb his brother from his short sleep. He then very gently touched Douglas's right shoulder and was taking soft touches as if there was something there.

"Eh, Douggie?"

"Mmmm?" Douglas mumbled sleepily.

"I think there be a small spider on your jacket."

At first Douglas didn't react just mumbled "Well, get it off then." Then suddenly things happened so suddenly, Bill and Ben woke up fully because of it.

Douglas woke up and forced himself out of his brothers' grip and was reaching over his back and let out a loud shriek and was reaching behind his back trying to swat the invisible spider.

"Oh no! Get it off! Donnie, stop laughing Help me get it off!"

Donald was laughing and was wiping tears from his eyes saying in between fits of laughter "Oh Douggie! You should've seen the look on your face. Oh! hahaha!"

Douglas was furious and marched toward his brother with his fists outstretched in front of him, intending to harm to his twin brother. Before Douglas got a chance to strike a punch, Duck forced his way in front of the twins before things got too serious. Duck then gripped Douglas and forced embraced him, "Stop that! Donald was just being silly! Stop that or someone's really gonna get seriously hurt!" Douglas then tried to fight his way out of Duck's grip but then Douglas gave up and he just wrapped his arms and gently gave Duck a gentle hug and buried his face in the shoulder of Duck's green vest. "All I wan' to do is sleep!"

Douglas's voice cracked, Duck could sense Douglas was about to cry and wrapped his arms around Douglas gently and gave him a gentle hug. "I am not going to lie, we are all tired but you two cannot act in such a ridiculous manner. What would all our other friends think if we acted like children whining and crying?' Duck then gently lifted Douglas and he could see he was very unhappy and had silent tears slip down his face. Duck then gently lifted both of hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs and then asked,

"Are you okay now?"Douglas nodded even though there were already fresh tears running down his cheeks already. "You're not still upset are you?" Douglas shook his head and replied with a sniff "I'm fine though I don' know why I'm still crying." Douglas then placed his head back in Duck's shoulder and he stayed there refusing to speak to his twin. Donald was now feeling sorry and he wanted to say that he was sorry but Douglas now was refusing to speak to him.

"Okay, everyone we must go now to our place to sleep or we will be cranky tomorrow if we don't move to our destinations." Emily and Edward called out to their group. Douglas then lifted his head out of Duck's shoulder and unclasped his hands around Duck's back and without a moment's hesitation, Duck released Douglas from his embrace. Douglas straightened his jacket out and wiped off the tears from his face and walked toward Emily to ask where they should stay for the night. Before he reached her, he shot Donald a dirty look and continued to walk towards Emily. Donald flinched and immediately began to curse himself.

_Now you've gone and done it, Donald._

_Do you realize what you have done?_

_Douglas would never ever want to speak to you._

_Or trust you for that matter. _

_Ever._

_Why did you have to go and trick him like that?_

_Douglas, I'm sorry!_

_Will you ever forgive me, dear brother?_

Emily, Nia and Edward had finally decided to that Nia's group should go to the Steamworks and ask Victor that they should stay there. Emily's group would go to the place next to Maron Station that was close to his branchline. "Goodnight all," Emily said while she lead her group toward her destinations While Edward and Nia led her group in the oppsopsit direction.

While it was not easy to reach the station and to find the place to sleep they finally found it. They approached the front office and Emily walked in and she asked a man who worked at the front desk. "You're just in time, Miss Emily there was one room available for tonight. Are you and your family the last passengers to aboard Caitlin?"

Emily nodded and reached in the pocket of her green jacket and pulled out her wallet and gave the man some money for their room. "Yes, me and my friends missed the last train on his way to the mainland. She then reached and put the money on the desk only to have the kind, elderly man pick it up and put in her hands again.

"Miss Emily, please keep that money. Since Caitlin was delayed to go to the mainland and she needed her brakes repaired again, Sir Topham Hatt had insisted that the passengers stay overnight here." Emily nodded tiredly and said "Thank you, sir."

"Good night, Miss Emily. And to your friends too." He gave her the key to their room on the way out.

"Okay,let's go to our room." Emily then looked at the glossy paper attached to the key. Their room was #512.

Their was no whining or complaining cause they were all exhausted from their day but they finally made it their room. Emily then took the small brass key and unlocked the door and opened the door ajar and reached her hand inside beside the doorway for a lightswitch. Emily then flipped the lights on she let out a small gasp at the room.

The walls were painted a soft lavender color and there were two queen sized beds at either side of the room and sitting between the beds was a table with a lamp. The lamp was kinda old fashioned with a beautiful blue and white design and on the beds had some soft dark purple blankets with black sheets. On the opposite side of the room was a white door that had a small bathroom with soap and other necessities. on one of the beds however sat two plastic bags with a note attached to one of them. Duck then picked up the handwritten note and read aloud:

_Emily,_

_ I figured you and group would stay in this room and I asked someone to deliver this to you. Plus, Nia wanted to give this before you left. She hopes they are comfortable for the night._

_ -Edward _

"What was comfortable?" Duck wondered aloud and reached for the first bag and reached inside and pulled out a pajama shirt. The shirt was black and had a red and yellow "9" on the top right. The pajama pants were soft and fuzzy and were decorated grey, white and black stripes. "I think those are Donald's pajamas, Duck." Emily said while she let out a large yawn as she reached for the second bag and pulled out a button up light green shirt and fuzzy solid dark green pajama pants. The shirt had dark green buttons that matched the pants and on the top right of the shirt was a "8" and on the back on the shirt was red and yellow letter GWR. "Duck, I think this is yours. Give me Donald and Douglas's pajamas. Go to the bathroom and change please." Duck obliged and gave Emily the plastic bag and went to the bathroom to change.

She sighed and reached inside the bag and found similar pajamas but on the top right of the shirt was a "10" and she went to turn around to give the twins' their clothes only to find just in time to see Douglas slip off his boots and was trying to figure out how to lay down in the bed. He was cautiously feeling the covers with his hands and feeling that is was safe, put both of hands on the bed and then lifted himself and placed his back on the bed. The bed felt strange, foreign even. He sank into the mattress and he froze. "This is the single most strangest thing ever." he said aloud. Donald had slipped off his cap and was looking just as scared as his twin. He went to the opposite side of the bed to cautiously sit on the bed and found that he too sank in the mattress.

_It's not that firm, yet not too soft...maybe the right amount to sleep no doubt about that._

_Okay, Here goes nothing._

Donald was slowly laying down and before his back even touched the bed, he felt something on his lower back pushing him refusing to let him lay down. Donald was getting irritated and tried again only to find someone's foot push against his back. He groaned and turned around to find his twin was scowling at him and he had his left foot on Donald's back.

"Oh, no you don't! You are not sleeping with me. If you want to sleep on a bed, go sleep with Emily or Duck. I'm sure they won't mind."

"Get your foot off me." Donald growled between clenched teeth.

"No!" Douglas growled back.

_"Boys!"_ some one barked out from the other side of the room. It was Emily. She looked furious and went and marched towards them and as soon she approached the side of the bed she placed her hands on her hips and began to scold them severely.

"If you two troublesome twins won't get along tonight and get whatever you two are fighting about behind you, then I'll sleep with you, Douglas and Donald you can sleep with Duck."

"Emily? What's going on?" Duck asked as he walked out of the restroom. Emily turned around and eyes softened a little when she saw him. Duck was wearing his pajamas and to honest, the shirt looked a little snug to fit Duck's frame and his soft pajama pants looked very comfortable. "Of course something is wrong," She turned her head and gave the twins a final stern look and turned her body away from them and grabbed the bag off the bed containing her and Duck's pajamas and approached him.

"I don't know what in the world is wrong with those two, but I have decided you should go and sleep with Donald and I should sleep with Douglas. If that's okay with you Duck." Emily asked and added the last part hastily. Duck thought and nodded. "Yes, I suppose it'll be fine Emily." Her eyes shone with happiness and tiredness and when she stepped behind Duck and entered the restroom and before she went inside she turned around and pointed to the other bag. "Give them the right pajamas please Duck? As soon as I change we are going to bed." Emily said as she reached the silver handle of the bathroom and gently closed the door behind her.

Duck blinked and shrugged his shoulders tiredly and went the side of Emily's bed and grabbed the bag and opened it. The pants looked the same and gave the first one to Donald, who grabbed it gingerly and then he reached for the second pair and gave it to Douglas who looked just as scared as Donald. Duck then gave the shirt with "10" to Donald then gave the other to Douglas. The twins were confused as they received each others number shirt and then they went to trade their shirts.

"Now, change you two before Emily finds you haven't changed at all." The twins both nodded in agreement and they both got up from the bed and proceeded to change.

Douglas proceeded to take off his "10" coat and started to unbutton his white and red undershirt and he mistakenly looked up to his twin brother. Donald had already took off both shirts and on his bare back were some scars and very faint bruises. Even though those were old, the memory how he got them resurfaced.

"_Help! Help! Douglas, Donald's in trouble! He crashed through some buffers and fell in a deep ditch!" Duck cried as he went to tell Douglas what happened to his twin._

_"Donald in trouble? I'm on my way!" Douglas said worriedly as he raced past the pannier tank engine to rescue his brother._

_He was worried about his brother. _

_Was he hurt? Donnie, I'm comin' to rescue you!_

_"Douggie?"_

_"I'm comin' as fast as I can!"_

"_Douggie? _

_"Douglas! Wake up!"_

Douglas snapped out of the memory and found his twin was gripping his upper arms and he looked scared. And silly. While he was in his sudden daydream state, Donald was in the middle of trying to change into his pants and he was concerned when Douglas wasn't answering his question.

"So I'm sorry for teasing you or are you goin' to ignore me?"

Douglas didn't answer. Which is normal for them. Often when they get in a big fight, they would give each other the silent treatment until one of them caves in and they apologize to each other.

Donald slipped off his black jeans off his slender legs and was beginning to slip on the pajamas when...

"Douggie? Are you okay back there?"

No answer.

Donald turned around only to find Douglas had his shirts unbuttoned and had a scared almost terrified look on his face.

"Douggie? Douglas? Snap out of it!" Donald grabbed his forearms and gave him a gentle and firm shake. "Oh! What is going on? Donald your okay!" Donald raised his eyebrows in surprise and confusion. 'Of course I'm okay You silly-" Donald got cut off from calling his brother a silly little engine when Douglas abruptly hugged him. "Oooh, Douglas stop that...mmmm." Donald stopped himself from scolding his brother and pulled his brother in a hug and buried his face in his shoulder.

"Hey, are you two done changing or..." Emily walked out of the restroom only to find that Donald was half changed and he was in his white boxer shorts and Douglas hadn't changed at all. And they were hugging.....

Which was totally new to Emily. And it was a little distubing

"Mmm-hmm! What going on here boys?" she asked. This surprised the twins so much that they broke from their hug and stared at Emily and they shout

"Emily?! I-It's not what it looks like!"

Emily looked at them sternly and said calmly, "I'm going to turn around and pretend this never happened and you _better_ tell me you changed your clothes."

"Yes, Emily," the twins responded simultaneously while they grabbed their pajamas and was changing as quickly as they could.

The twins immediately began to change out of their button shirts and their jeans and since they were changing so quickly they accidentally swapped shirts. Donald had the "10" and Douglas had the " 9" shirt.

"We're done changing, Emily." the Scottish twins said while they went to the opposite sides of the room to their beds to sleep.

"Thank goodness." Emily sighed as she turned around and walked to the bed and was pulling back the covers as she slowly and carefully went to sit and lay down next to Douglas. The mattress sank under their weight and it felt so strange. "This feels strange." Douglas could see that she was a little uncomfortable and he decided to comfort her.

"It's okay, Emily you'll get used to it. Now go to sleep I think we all deserve it."

Emily was too tired and she let out a large yawn in her pillow and as she was beginning to fall asleep she saw the yellow stitching of the "9" of Donald's shirt.

"Good night, Donald."

"No, I'm Douglas. Donald's my twin brother." he replied only to find that Emily was fast asleep. Douglas smiled and turned his back away from Emily and he fell asleep.

Donald then pulled the blankets down and layed down and pulled the blankets around himself and Duck who already snoring softly in his pillow. Donald shivered slightly and scooted himself a little closer to Duck who shifted away from Donald. 

"Good night Duck." Donald whispered before finally slipping into a deep sleep.


	8. First Night Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia falls asleep on her first night as a human and dreamt of the day Thomas saved her life on the Rainbow Mountains in China. She wakes up crying and she and Edward quietly talk it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight warning: Nia changing into her pajamas.

It was a good thing that Edward asked Victor about the extra room in the Steamworks cause Nia and the china clay twins were exhausted by the time they got there. The rooms were not located inside the Steamworks per se, they were located far enough away where the visitors cant see or hear all the commotions going on in the steamworks. It was a very busy place where steam engines were repaired and where parts were mended and welded together and sometimes there was a loud crashes heard (_Kevin! Ughh, What am I going to do with that boy?) _

It was by far a peaceful place to rest day or night. Usually Victor and Kevin stayed there together cause they were always very busy tending to engines who broke down or needed a fresh coat of paint. The Cuban man was beyond exhausted because it was particularly busy that day cause to the shock of Edward and Nia there were more engines who turned human and they too came to him for help and Victor helped calm and help them as best as he could.

"Who was here besides us and Emily and her group, Victor?" Nia asked as she tried to stifle a large yawn with her hand. Edward was standing by her and had a grip on Bill's hand while Ben was close to Nia who had his face buried in her dress.

Victor raised his left hand over his face and let out a yawn and after he did that, he placed his hand to his chin and thought and before he had a chance to respond, Kevin appeared beside Victor on his right and he surprised him so much that Victor walked backed straight into a work table nearby and managed to knock a Phillips screwdriver to the floor making a loud _thump!_ on the floor. "Kevin..." Victor began as he bent to the floor and picked up the screwdriver and placed the screwdriver back on the table. "I'm sorry Boss, but I wanted to tell them. May I?" Victor sighed and made a '_Go on tell them' _motion with his hands. Kevin's face lit up and he gave him a smile and turned to Edward and told them who was at the Steamworks that day.

"So it wasn't just us who were turned human but Thomas, Percy, and Henry as well?" Nia sighed with disbelief. Kevin nodded and he opened his mouth to tell them that Gordon and Millie, Stephen and Glynn had also changed as well and they were all staying at Ulfstead Castle for the night. Victor then placed his hand on Kevin's shoulder and Kevin knew he should tell them later as Nia and Edward were very tired and they needed to go to their room and sleep. "Well, my friends, since you and the twins over there are exhausted and about to collapse, why don't you go to the spare room? It's located outside of the Steamworks."Victor suggested while Nia and Edward nodded gratefully." Thank you for everything Victor it means a lot." Victor waved his hand dismissfully "Not at all, Edward." Edward then smiled at Victor and took Nia's and Bill's hands in his own and steered them outside of the Steamworks. "Wait a moment. I need to give you something." Victor then reached into the pockets of his work pants and fished a single silver key with a metal ring attached. "When you get to the door unlock it with the key and when you go inside lock the door back up please." Victor then placed the key in Edward's outstretched hands. Edward smiled at Victor then he frowned. "How will you and Kevin get inside?" Without saying a word, he reached into the inside of his coat and pulled another silver key only his key was attached to a metal keychain of the Cuban flag and right beside that was a small plastic frame with a picture of Kevin and Victor smiling with Kevin standing in front of him and Victor gripping his shoulder in a playful manner. Edward looked at the key momentarily before he blinked twice remembering he needed to take Nia and the twins to the room. "Uh, good night Victor. Tell Kevin good night as well please?" He then put the key in front pocket of his jacket then smiled and waved goodbye to Victor then walked out of the steamworks. "Don't worry I will." Victor replied waving goodbye then went to finish his work.

They finally walked out the Steamworks as the gravel crunched under their feet as they headed towards the small building that was far enough away where the noises couldn't bother the occupants trying to sleep. Finally they reached the door of the building and Edward then reached for the doorknob only the doorknob wouldn't turn like it should. Edward then remembered he had the spare key and reached into the front pocket of his jacket and took the key to unlock the door to their room.

The room was next door to Victor's and Kevin's room and Edward or Nia can knock on his door if there was an emergency. Edward opened the door to the room and it was a decent size room. The room had two beds on either side and in between the beds was a rectangle shaped table with a lamp on casting a soft light around the room. And right beside Nia and Edward's bed was a tiny bathroom with only a toilet and a sink with no bathtub. Nia then took Bill and Ben away from Edward and gently guided them to the bed and gently pulled them over the covers to sleep. She then spotted something on the other bed and she went to the other side of the room to figure out what it was. It was two cloth bags and inside one of the bags was two orange pajamas and on the each of the shirts was a SCC1 and SCC2 on the front right side of the pajamas. Nia then looked in the other bag and took out one of the pajamas out of the bag and looked at the front of the button-up shirt. It was a light sky blue color and on the right side of the shirt was a stitched light yellow #2. "Edward, these are for you. Go change quickly so i can wake the twins up so they can change." Edward took his pajamas out of Nia's outstretched hand and went to the bathroom to change.

Nia then looked in the bag where Edward's pajamas were in and found her pajamas. Nia's pajamas was a light orange buttoned up shirt with the buttons being a soft shimmering orange with the same pattern on the sleeves and on the very bottom of the shirt. Her pants were no different from the twins' or from Edward's. They were a slightly darker color of orange with the patterns on the top and bottom part. Nia loved her pajamas and she couldn't wait to try them on and sleep with them. There was a soft rattle as the doorknob from the bathroom slowly started to turn. Nia turned around and gave the bathroom door a small frown then quickly turned to the other bed where Bill and Ben were fast asleep. She gently placed her hand on Ben's shoulder cause he was the one closest to he

She gently shook his shoulder and whispered in his ear sweetly, "Ben wake up. You and your brother need to change in your pajamas now." Ben opened a sleepy eye and gave her an irritated look then closed his eye back up. Nia was tired and she wasn't in the mood to deal with their nonsense. She shook his shoulder again a little more roughly to wake him up again. Ben then opened his eyes and sat up as Nia backed up from the bed. "All right, all right I'm awake. No need to shake me that hard, Nia." Nia gave him a small irritated look with a small sarcastic smile then her smiled slowly faded from her face and gave Ben a serious look, "Can you wake Bill up please? So you two can change?" Ben raised an eyebrow then nodded in agreement. He turned around and shook his twin brother awake. Bill grunted then opened his eyes and gave his brother an annoyed look.

"Don't look at me like that.' Ben scoffed,"We need to change out of these clothes and into our pajamas." Bill gave a curious look then sat up groggily. That idea sounded heavenly cause the clothes they were wearing were not as comfortable to sleep in. Nia smiled as she went to the other side of the room to give them their pajamas. As she was doing this, Edward stepped out of the bathroom clutching his suit in one arm and he was wearing his new sleep wear. He looked a little embarrassed wearing it but they were soft and very comfortable to sleep in. Nia quickly glanced in Edward's direction and gave his a satisfied smile. "Comfortable?" she asked as she proceeded to give the twins their clothes. Edward nodded as he placed his suit in the bag where his and Nia's clothes were in. " They are. Thank you for asking." He then reached over and grabbed Nia's pajamas and he gave then to her. She then grabbed her pajamas out of his hands and smiled at him. "Thank you so much. I'm going to change after those two change." Nia then pointed to the twins behind her who then started to change behind her. "Don't turn around Nia. We're almost done changing." Bill responded. "Yeah please dont turn around while we're changing. You might not like what you see." Ben responded to his brother's remark to Nia. Nia just rolled her eyes and proceded to walk to the bathroom without giving a snarky retort to the twins. She opened the door to the bathroom and stepped inside and quickly shut the door behind her. _Hmph! The nerve of them! Just wait till i get my hands on those two cheeky twins! _

Nia scowled as she mumbled under her breath as she began to unbutton her orange decorated jacket and carefully placed the garment on top of the toilet tank. She immediately began working on the white undershirt which wasn't as heavy as her jacket. It was slightly see through so she wouldn't overheat while working. Mind you, it wasn't see through enough where you could see her stomach or her white bra. Nia took her undercoat and placed it with her jacket. She then carefully unbuttoned her pants and carefully placed her thumbs under the waistband of the pants and carefully slipped them off her long slender dark legs. Once as they reached her feet she stepped out of them and picked them up and folded them twice and placed them with the rest of her clothes. Nia didn't think twice that she was now only in her bra and panties and that there was one full grown man and two boys on the other side of the door. She then picked up her pajamas off the floor where she threw them carelessly when the twins made her angry. She picked up her pants and slipped them on an it turns out they were incredibly soft and they only reached above her ankles she then reached and scooped her shirt and began to slip it on and button up her shirt and making sure the buttons were in the correct holes. Once she was checking she had it on right and checking the buttons a second time, she grabbed her clothes off the toilet lid of the tank and grabbed the knob of the bathroom door and carefully turned it and opened it slowly. Once the door was opened Nia was surprised by the sight that was in front in her.

Bill and Ben were fast asleep and they were already tucked in their bed. Edward was already in bed and he had the blankets over his body and was waiting patiently for Nia to get out. Nia shook the shock off her face and went to her side of the bed where Edward was. He looked up at her and pointed and whispered "Don't worry, I took care of them and tucked them in." Nia smiled at him and without saying a word, she raised the blankets and got in bed and tucked the blanket around herself without tugging too much from Edward and immediately went to sleep. Edward smiled and turned towards the small table with a small lamp and turned the switch off enveloping the room in darkness.

Unbeknownst to Edward or the china clay twins, Nia was going to have one heck of a dream that seems almost too real.

_Nia just couldn't believe what just happened. Unbelievable. Thomas and Nia were on a long journey coming from Brazil delivering trucks full of coffee bound to San Francisco, California in North America. Along with them on a flatbed also full of coffee was Ace, an Australian racing car on a continental race along with other cars from around the world. That racecar had told them that they needed to go to the next rally in the Utah Salt Flats the third race in North America. Nia told him that they need to be useful and people were waiting for the coffee in San Francisco and the salt flats were not on their way. _

_"You can make the Salt Flats be on way if you want to." Ace said trying to convince the engines to be on his side. Thomas smiled and replied "And delivering Ace would be really useful too, Nia." Nia huffed and replied back, "Only for Ace. And its also important to keep your promises too Thomas, There are people waiting for this coffee!" _

_"Well I'll tell you something that's more important than being really useful or keeping promises. Having fun, And racing is fun isn't that right, Thomas?" Thomas looked back and smiled in agreement. "I know how to have fun too, y'know." Nia said frowning and suddenly she smiled and raised her eyebrows in a playful, cheeky manner. _

_"Want to know something else that fun?" Nia put her brakes on forcing Thomas and the heavy trucks to stop on the steep bridge and Thomas shouted "Nononono wait Nia! Don't!" The next thing they knew Thomas and Nia were rolling back down the bridge at a high speed with Thomas laughing and Nia letting out a happy "Wooooooohoooooo!"and Ace scoffing and rolling his eyes in annoyance at their version of fun. Suddenly Nia heard another engine's horn right behind her and she frowned and shouted "Thomaaaaaassss!" while at the same time putting on the brakes as they screeched to a stop in front of a female diesel engine. Nia was sighing to herself in relief and said "Ooooh I'm so sorry!" The diesel smiled and replied in a friendly Southern accent "Never you mind darling. No harm done."_

_"Okay, bye!" Nia and Thomas shouted as they both started climbing back up the steep bridge once again and going straight towards the canyons on the other side._

_"That was dangerous and reckless going down the slope like that." Ace scowled while trying to scold both the cheeky tank engines. Nia and Thomas both smiled and Nia said in a teasing voice "But I thought you liked danger Ace! I see how you took the corners back in the Amazon rainforest." Ace spluttered and added hastily to her remark "Well, that's racing and racing has different rules. Its every car for himself and you cant rely on someone to help you. And we're all our own boss if y'know what I mean. And you aren't coupled to anyone else." Ace added the last part quietly was silent and suddenly his face lit up with an idea. "Hey why don't you split up the cars in two? That way you and Thomas get to pull. your own train."_

_Nia replied as quick as a whip, "But we are going to San Francisco together!" Ace then added slyly. "Of course we are! But you'll be able to it a lot faster if you were both racing Nia and the coffee will be delivered right on schedule. Unless you're too scared to beat Thomas..." Nia smiled cheekily "Of course I can beat Thomas!" The mere idea of racing her new friend and getting the coffee delivered seemed like great fun to and Thomas who smiled at the fact they were going to race each other. So their drivers slowly drove them to a full stop and Nia's and Thomas's drivers got out to uncouple an equal amount of trucks for them to race. As soon as they were uncoupled, she backed up with her share of trucks and got on another track so that way she could get the trucks behind her. _

_Finally with the trucks behind her, Nia was more than ready to race Thomas as he was eager to race her. Ace was on one of the flatbeds and he was just as excited about the race as Nia and Thomas. "Are you two ready to race? Think you can bet Thomas Nia?" _

_Nia scoffed and smiled "Watch me go!" Nia and Thomas's steam pressure went steadily up as they prepared to race. "On your marks, Get ready, Go!" Before Ace knew, Thomas and Nia revved their wheels and were going down the hills and zigged zagged down the track determined to get in front of each other. _

_Unknown to the engines, the track splits up in the canyon and Thomas and Nia were separated. She took the track where it went past the canyon when Thomas took the track where it went to the edge of the canyon. She was having a great time and was hoping she would meet him when the exited the canyon and they would travel to San Francisco together and she would teasingly play with Thomas that she won the race. Or unless he did. She was almost out of the canyon and was eager to find Thomas again only..._

_He wasn't there._

_Maybe he was ahead? No, that cant be it. She slowed down with the trucks and looked at the tracks beside her to see if Thomas was catching up. He wasn't there. There wasn't even the sound of an engine coming. Nia was truly alone. Until she heard a voice behind her trying to cheer her up. It wasn't Thomas it was one of the trucks. "Don't worry querida I'm sure Thomas would catch up with us soon." Nia sighed and replied "Yes, I hope so too." So Nia traveled further down the tracks with half of her share of trucks with coffee without Thomas. But Nia didn't know that halfway in canyon through a mine that Thomas had derailed with his trucks and Ace._

_It took most of the day and all night and a few stops to fill up her water tanks and coal container but by dawn she had completed her journey and was finally in San Francisco alone._

_The goods yard wasn't particularly busy at the moment as Nia anticipated but she was trying to figure out where she should put the trucks of coffee. _

_"Excuse me? Where should I put this coffee from Brazil?" She asked a friendly diesel engine who was organizing trucks and flatbeds. The diesel looked at the steam engine and smiled "Hello I'm Natalie. I'll be the one helping you today. See those men over there? They will help you where to put the trucks and help unload the coffee over there." Sure enough there were some men waiting nearby some of the tracks where the friendly diesel was shunting trucks. Nia then came to a full stop while her driver got out to uncouple her trucks. After they were uncoupled, her driver got in the cab and Nia slowly went forward while Natalie was behind her and shunted the trucks towards the men to unload the coffee. Nia frowned. Since Thomas is going to be the first engine to go all the way around the world, why can't she do the same? Finally after some time to think she decided to ask Natalie one more question. "Excuse me? Sorry to bother you but is that ship going to China?" Natalie shifted her eyes towards to docks where the ship was currently picking up goods to China. "Yes, it is. You better hurry before it leaves the docks." Nia smiled before leaving "Thank you! I hope to see you again soon!" Before Nia knew it she was puffing away from the shunting yards and onto the docks before a green crane picked her up and hoisted her to the ship and gently placed her on the deck and as soon as she was placed on the deck, men worked quickly to secure her with chains so she wouldn't roll off the ship if the ship hit rough, choppy water. Nia was sad that she was leaving North America without Thomas while on the other hand, she was angry that Thomas and Ace tricked her so they could go to the rally in the Salt Flats for Ace's next race. Nia scoffed under her breath. "That cheeky tank engine and that racecar..." Before she knew it, Nia's eyelids drooped as she went into sleep._

_The sun was starting to rise as the ship was closing in on China. Nia slowly opened her eyes to reveal the beautiful sunrise and saw the Chinese coastline getting closer and closer._

"_I bet Thomas would love to see this..." Nia thought as the ship finally reached its destination and the crane who worked there was humming and singing to a melody while he unloaded the cargo and after it was unloaded then she was unloaded last. Finally being at sea for quite some some time traveling from North America then to China, Nia had a lot of time to think about what happened to Thomas?_

_What happened to Thomas? _

_Did he abandon her? Now that she thought about it Thomas wasn't all that thrilled when she decided to travel with him on journey to go all the way around the world. She figured he just need to company of another engine to keep him company. _

_No. it wasn't just that. He was following some silly race car on a five cross country rallies on five different continents that he once mentioned to her when she asked him while they were somewhere in the Amazon. To think he was going to follow Ace on his way to each race. Ace could go to places that engines couldn't. Engines couldn't travel on the roads only on the rails. it always has been that way since engines were invented. _

_She was so focused on thinking on Thomas and Ace that she didn't realize someone was talking to her. _

_"Excuse me miss? Are you going to help me here at the harbor? We've been waiting for another engine to help." Nia snapped out of her thoughts and looked over to see a big engine who was just talking to her. He was big and was painted red and had a gold trim and on his tender was the picture of a magnificent tiger painted yellow and gold._

_'Uh hello? Sorry that was terribly rude. My name is Nia and who are you?" The red engine smiled shyly and said "Hello my name is Yong Bao and welcome to China!" She smiled at him and replied with his previous question. "No, I'm terribly sorry. I'm here to go visit the Rainbow Mountains." then right behind she heard another engine was coupled to some flat beds by the crane was off to take them away to their destinations. _

_Nia heard her stop beside her and asked "The Rainbow Mountains? Why do you need to visit there?"_

_Nia smiled at her then her eyes held a certain hopeful almost in love light in them. "My friend and I always wanted to visit China and see the Rainbow Mountains together." she said fondly. She remembered Thomas's happy expression when she told him about it. _

_Yong Bao's eyebrows rose up then he smiled at her before he looked away from her._

_The other engine smiled and looked at her " Yes, the Rainbow Mountains are very beautiful_ _but it gets very cold and it snows there often."_

_Nia's eyebrows eyebrows rose incredulously. Snow? Real snow? It never ever snows in Kenya or any parts in Africa cause its too hot and dry. Well now that she's here make the most of it._

_Without Thomas._

_The green engine saw how happy Nia was was until she saw her lips turn down in a frown and saw tears glisten in her eyes._

_"Are you all right?" Nia then looked up then blinked away the tears and pushed the sad feeling away and also knowing the tears will come back again later. Nia usually held back her feelings then later the bottled up feelings resurface and she usually lets it out whenever she's alone preferably away from prying eyes._

_"No, Don't worry I'll be alright. Which way to the Rainbow Mountains?" The green engine then motioned with her eyes. The track I'm on will lead you to the mountains. Before you leave let us give you a snow plough."_

_It didn't take long but before she knew it she had on a brand new shiny black snow plough. And it fit her perfectly. _

_"Thank you! I hope to see you again when I return from the mountains!" Nia left her new friends and went down the tracks to the Rainbow Mountains unaware she will meet someone unexpected there._

_It was a bit of a shock but it was what Nia was waiting for. When she first arrived she saw how the mountains got their name as the Rainbow Mountains and she saw how absolutely magnificent they were. they were a bright red and on the sides were various colors mostly shades of greens, oranges and blues but to her it was like stepping in a dream come true. When she was further in the mountains they weren't colorful anymore more like a dark grey color and they were covered in fluffy white cold snow and ice. There was also another thing she wasn't waiting for. She was used to the searing heat and dryness of the summer and mildly warm climate of her home in Kenya but she wasn't expecting the cold weather here. She shivered slightly and was just going wherever the tracks took her in the mountains._

_She was humming a small tune to herself when she she heard a faint train whistle and she vaguely heard a male voice saying _ _something as it echoed throughout the moutains. The voice wasn't deep or anything and it sounded a bit like a British accent. She was confused as she thought she was the only one there alone. It didn't take long before the man's voice again called out her name as it echoed throughout the mountains. She was still confused on why on earth was she still hearing that voice. The voice called out again "Nia! It's me Thomas!" Her eyebrows rose then furrowed in anger as she knew now on who was following her and with an angry huff she chuffed away from the voice as he was steadily trying to catch up to her. _

_"I'm sorry Nia I really am! It wasn't my idea to trick you, it was Ace's!"_

_"And that makes it alright does it?!" she yelled back angrily as she again was trying to get herself away from the engine who she thought was her friend._

_A small scoff was heard and he replied back "No because I went along with it! But Nia please! I'm sorry!"_

_"Sorry!"_

_"Sorry!"_

_"Sorry!" was echoing throughout the mountains a little louder than the others and to either Nia or Thomas it was causing the snow on top of the mountain to shift and was falling off the top and was heading straight for Nia any second . _

_Nia then slowed down and stopped right by a tunnel and not far away from her was Thomas._

_"You really mean that Thomas?"_

_"Yes Nia I do!" Then Thomas looked up and was concerned as he saw heavy snow head straight for Nia. "Nia look out!" he screamed as he rolled away from the path of the avalanche. Nia stood frozen for a second then tried to reverse only to have Thomas yell out. "No Nia! Roll forward! There's a tunnel you'll be safe!" She was too scared but managed to roll forward a little only to have to snow whisk her off the tracks as she weighed next to nothing to the snow as it took her to straight to the edge of a cliff where the rest of the snow fall and leave Nia there gasping as she saw the bottom of the mountain. As she rocked back and forth then without warning the rocks holding her in place suddenly gave way as Nia went tumbling to to the bottom as she waited for her inevitable death. When she fell she heard a terrified scream from Thomas._

_"Nia! Noooooo!!"_

Nia fell off the bed and still in her nightmare let out a terrified yell. She didn't realize that when she yelled she woke up Edward who was sleeping soundly next to her and in turn he let out a scared gasp sat up straight only for him to gasp in pain. "Oh curse these old bones and joints." Edward then went to Nia's side of the bed and peered over the edge and saw Nia gasp and she sat up and scramble to stand up in terror. Edward had to get out of the way and kicked away the blankets which were tangled in his feet and got up and raced around the bed and he gripped her shoulders. "Nia! Nia, its only a nightmare!" He whispered yelled as she stood still as she slowly woke up. She looked up and saw Edward's concerned face. She let out a quiet whimper then she touched her face in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you up." Edward then squeezed her shoulders in sympathy then motioned that they should climb back in bed. She nodded then after Edward climbed in she followed suite and went to the far end of the bed, grabbed the kicked away blankets then pulled them up and covered them up. 

Edward still looked pretty concerned as he then pulled her close and the blankets closer and then Edward's fatherly instincts kicked in as he looked in Nia's still terrified eyes.

"Would you wish to talk about it?" She looked at him and tried to roll away but Edward's firm grip wouldn't let her get away that easy. Nia let out a shuddering breath as she tried her hardest not to cry or to let him see her tears which were threatening to fall from her eyes. 

She nodded then whispered "Do you remember when I first arrived to Sodor and told you and the others that me and Thomas were caught in an avalanche?" He nodded and urged her to go on.

"Well, this is the very first time I experienced a nightmare about that terrifying ordeal." Edward's facial features soften and he leaned in and hugged her close to him, "I know nightmares are scare and may seem real but you're here and your friends are here to protect you. I'm here to protect you Nia." he then wrapped an arm around her and leaned in and gently kissed her forehead and as he did that Nia felt so protected that she leaned in closer to Edward's kiss. 

There was another shuffle from the other side of the room as the twins slowly woke up. It was Ben as he sat up in bed and let out a yawn. "Edward? What's going on? Is Nia okay?" Edward and Nia looked over to the twins bed only to see Ben let another tired yawn. Edward laughed softly, "Yes, she's fine now. Would you like for me to tuck you in again?" Ben was still too exhausted to respond as he then shifted closer to his brother and fell back asleep. Edward then excused himself and untangled himself out of the covers and got out of bed and walked over to them and tucked the blanket around the twins and leaned in and proceeded to give both of the twins a kiss on the forehead as well. He walked back and got in bed with Nia as he pulled the blankets around them. He touched his forehead with hers and he held her close to her.

"Good night Nia." Edward whisperd as he slowly went back to sleep. 

"Good night Edward." Nia said as he slowly went to sleep herself knowing she wont have any nightmares throughout the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a lot of fun to write this story. I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it!


End file.
